1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a truck container light bar and more particularly pertains to releasably coupling the apparatus to the tie down holes of a truck container to provide the necessary safety lighting to comply with state and federal traffic laws.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle lighting systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle lighting systems heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing additional lighting for various types of vehicles are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,599 to Lewis a contact strip lighting system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,960 to Hopkins discloses a trailer light connection system.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 295,447 to Jones discloses a light bar for the rear of a truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,559 to Ruppel discloses a trailer light system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,591 to Chudzik discloses an attachable auxiliary vehicle lighting system.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 347,902 to Stutts discloses an adjustable truck light bar.
In this respect, the truck container light bar according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of releasably coupling the apparatus to the tie down holes of a truck container to provide the necessary safety lighting to comply with state and federal traffic laws.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved truck container light bar which can be used for releasably coupling the apparatus to the tie down holes of a truck container to provide the necessary safety lighting to comply with state and federal traffic laws. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.